Daddy's Birthday Breakfast
by Marymel
Summary: Morgan and Jackson treat Greg to a birthday breakfast.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

**Thanks to csinycastle85 for giving me this idea! **

**Happy birthday Eric!**

**I thought it would be cool to write another story where Jackson wishes Greg a happy birthday. Hope you all enjoy...and please review!**

Greg Sanders happily snoozed after a long week at work. He loved just being home with his son Jackson, and, since he worked mostly nights, was happy to let the little boy play as he tried to catch up on sleep..

Early one morning, he felt someone crawl in bed next to him. Greg slowly cracked an eye open and saw Jackson just watching his daddy sleep. The little boy studied his daddy with a grin on his face.

Greg sighed sleepily and closed his eyes with a soft smile. He had to admit he loved seeing his son even if he didn't get much sleep.

"Daddy," Jackson whispered. "You gotta wake up."

Greg groaned. "Mm...I do?"

Jackson giggled. "Yeah! Cause it today!"

Greg opened his eyes and smiled softly. "It is?"

"Daddy, don't you know what today is?" Jackson asked.

"Mm...let's see. It's not Christmas."

"Nope!"

"Is it...laundry day?"

Jackson giggled. "Nope! It your big day!"

"My big day?" Greg asked with a grin.

"Yeah! It your birthday! Happy birthday, daddy!"

Greg smiled, loving just having his son with him. "Yeah, it is. And you're the first person to wish me a happy birthday, how bout that?"

"Yeah!" Jackson said with a big smile. "But you need to wake up! I made you breakfast!"

Greg raised an eyebrow. "You did?"

"Well...mama help, but I butter your toast an' made sure she put enough syrup on da waffles!"

Greg hugged his son and father and son laughed.

Morgan stood in the doorway and smiled as she watched Greg and Jackson. "Sweet pea, you want to show daddy his presents?"

"Oh, yeah!" Jackson squirmed out of Greg's arms and rushed to the living room. "Daddy, you wait right dere! We be back!"

Greg smiled as his son happily rushed out of the room. Morgan smiled at her husband. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you," Greg said, just loving his family.

"Mama!" Jackson called. "You get da breakfast please?"

Morgan smiled. "I'll be right back."

Greg smiled as he watched Morgan leave. A couple of minutes later, Morgan and Jackson arrived with breakfast in bed and Greg's presents.

Jackson pounced on the bed. "Here, daddy! Mama made most of da food, but I help!"

"Oh, wow!" Greg said softly as he looked over his breakfast. Morgan and Jackson made waffles, toast with butter, fresh fruit, orange juice and coffee. "This looks great, guys. Thank you!"

Jackson snuggled next to Greg as Morgan sat beside them. "I told him he should let you sleep in," Morgan said as Greg started to eat breakfast.

Before Greg could answer, Jackson said, "But you gotta wake up for your birthday! Especially since we made all da good food!"

"Mm," Greg said as he ate a bite of his waffle. "Well, it's really good. Thank you both." He gave Morgan a sweet kiss and kissed Jackson's head.

"You're welcome," Morgan and Jackson both said. "Jackson supervised, and helped fix the fruit salad."

"Yeah! I fixed da strawberries!"

Greg smiled at his beautiful family. "Well, it's really great. But I love the company more."

"We love you," Morgan said. "And there are presents."

"Yeah!" Jackson said as he handed Greg his drawing. "Lookit! Dis us, daddy!"

Greg smiled warmly when he saw the three stick figures on Jackson's drawing. "Oh, cool! Are we having breakfast, like we are now?"

"No," Jackson said with a giggle. "We watching a movie! An' lookit!" Jackson pointed to more stick figures. "Dis us with nana an' papa, an' nanita an' Papa Jerry an' Papa Eckie! An' dere's us with Uncle Nicky an' Aunt Sara at da doggie park!"

"And he wrote 'happy birthday daddy' all by himself," Morgan said as she watched the two.

"I did!" Jackson said proudly. "Mama help with da words, but I wrote dem all by myself!"

Greg smiled warmly as he looked at his son's drawing. To him, it was more beautiful than any painting in any museum. Knowing he had his wife and his son, Greg felt more blessed and loved than he ever thought possible.

"This is wonderful, Jacks," Greg said with a warm smile. His heart filled with love when he looked at his beautiful son. "I love it. Thank you."

"You welcome!" Jackson said with a big smile. He was so happy his daddy liked his gift. "Oh, an' I got you sumfin' else!" He handed Greg a homemade card with the words "happy birthday daddy" written in blue crayon.

"Aw, that's beautiful, Jacks."

"Thank you, daddy! An' mama got you sumfin' too!"

Morgan smiled warmly at her son. "I did. Happy birthday, honey." She gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

"Thank you." Greg smiled when he saw the gift card to one of his favorite restaurants. "I love this. Looks like I can treat you guys to dinner sometime."

Jackson smiled. "Do you like your birthday presents, daddy?"

"I do...but I like you more." He kissed his smiling son's cheek. "And I love you, too."

Morgan kissed Greg. "I love you, too." Smiling at Jackson, she said, "How about we let daddy finish his breakfast?"

Jackson thought for a moment. "Can we get him a cake? Daddy needs a cake for his birthday!"

"We'll see about that," Morgan said with a warm smile.

Greg enjoyed his breakfast almost as much as just being with his family. Just being with Morgan and Jackson was the best way to spend any day.

As Greg finished his coffee, he offered Jackson another strawberry. "You are good breakfast cooks."

Morgan smiled as Jackson said, "Thank you, daddy! Do you want a strawberry cake for your birthday?"

"Maybe some strawberries on the cake?" Morgan asked. Jackson's eyes widened and he smiled.

"That sounds good," Greg said. "But this..." he hugged Jackson as Morgan laid her head on his shoulder. "...this is perfect."

Jackson giggled. "Yeah...an' da food is good too!" He smiled up at his father. "Happy birthday, daddy!"

Greg smiled warmly, feeling happier than he ever imagined. "Thank you. I love you both."

"We love you," Morgan and Jackson said.

**The End.**


End file.
